


Unspoken Regret

by Miraculous_Dream



Series: momento mori [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Car Accidents, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10444311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraculous_Dream/pseuds/Miraculous_Dream
Summary: His mind fogged, breathing short and labored. As a last ditch effort to reassure his friends, he twitched his mouth upwards into a smile. It didn't last long. Makoto had long since closed his eyes. He could only imagine his friends' worry.It hurts. He didn't deserve this.It hurts. He didn't want to die.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Last week or so, my school held an assembly to raise awareness on drunk driving. A simulation was made and the next day, one of the "victims" read a poem to her "mother" describing how she died. It was, admittedly, the only touching performance in the assembly. For the rest of the assembly, my brain just couldn't stop thinking of it, and to get my mind off of it, I wrote something inspired by the poem.

"Hokke~ Let's go to the beach!" Subaru pounced excitedly at his friend.

"I suppose we can go this weekend. It's been getting hotter recently." He checked Trickstar's schedule and nodded.

"We won an S1. We deserve it, don't you think?" Mao glanced at Makoto. "You okay?"

"I just can't believe we won the S1." Makoto laughed nervously.

"Why? The announcement was made right before our eyes." Hokuto narrowed his eyes at the schedule. "If we want to go to the beach, it has to be this weekend. Are you all free?"

"I am!"

"Let's just hope I don't suddenly get any Student Council work." They looked expectantly at Makoto.

"I'm. . . free." Truth be told, he'd rather stay home and play video games. He left that thought unspoken. After all, he should prioritize his time with his unit.

"Then it's decided. We'll go to the beach in two days."

"Don't be so stiff, Hokke. We're going there to have fun!"

"Who are you calling stiff?"

"Let's just drop this conversation." Mao shook his head tiredly. Makoto gave a weak smile. With them around, there's no way he'd regret going out.

* * *

There were many times during those two days that Makoto felt like staying home to rest. There were just as many if not more times he could've called of the plans. Yet he never had the heart to voice his opinions. It was one of his many flaws.

So the day before their planned visit, when everyone clarified their schedules, Makoto could only lie and pretend he was fine.

"Isara, you're free?"

"Yeah, the Vice President made sure I could have the day off." The Vice President was a fair man, although almost always grumpy with stress.

"Good. Akehoshi and I will come together. I have to make sure he will be on time." Mao gave a light laugh. To Hokuto, on time meant half an hour early. It seemed Subaru knew as well, because he began to try and avoid the scenario.

"Hokke, it's fine if you don't pick me up. I can make it on time!" He whined.

"I don't find that the least bit true."

"But the heat!"

"You'll get cool and wet at the ocean." Subaru huffed in resignation. "Yuuki, are you good with our plans?"

The urge to be honest was overwhelming, but Makoto swallowed his words.  _You won't regret this,_ he repeated to himself.  _You won't regret this._

"Sounds great." They smiled.

 _It'll be fun,_ he hoped. A sense of foreboding washed over him.

* * *

When Makoto spotted his destination, he found that he was the last to have arrived. He chuckled when he saw them.

Subaru was clinging onto Hokuto, who seemed absolutely miffed by the body contact. He was constantly trying to get the boy off of him. Mao was making the smartest choice possible by standing farther back in the shade. He didn't bother helping Hokuto, instead calling out for him to deal with it in a teasing manner.

"He'll leave you alone once your body temperature rises." It was impossible. Hokuto naturally maintained a low body temperature.

"The most logical choice is to wait for Yuuki so that we can leave-" Makoto could have sworn he saw Trickstar's leader give a small sigh of relief when he came. "We're leaving now."

Subaru released his grip immediately and tugged them forward. Excitedly jumping up and down, he led the way. He had the biggest bag of them all, yet he ran with it as if it weighed nothing. Makoto found out it mainly held toys. The others had packed moderately with necessities such as sunscreen and a spare change of clothes.

As they walked on the hill base for the shade the trees provided, the sense of dread he felt the day before returned. It was unsettling, Makoto couldn't shake it off. Deep in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of an engine. He didn't hear the noise of a vehicle coming right at him. His friends looked back in fear.

"That pickup. Hey, it's coming-"

"Yuuki, move out of the way!"

He turned and was met with bone shattering pain. The last thing he recalled was of a car hitting a nearby tree, him being tossed into the air, and Trickstar's panicked voices.

"Ukki!"

He blacked out before he had even hit the ground.

* * *

It hurts. It  _hurts_. Makoto was lying on the cold pavement, how he got there he couldn't remember. Distantly, he heard someone.

"Yes, we need medical assistance immediately. Someone was hit by a vehicle." Mao was on the phone, trying to sort the situation out. "The car's hit a tree nearby, my friends are trying to get the driver out."

Makoto heard some shuffling. He couldn't move, so he resorted to using his hearing to figure out what was going on. He could hear Hokuto reporting Mao that the drive was dazed, but otherwise unhurt. Subaru told him that the man was too confused to run away.

"The driver is fine, just confused." He said. "My friend is awake now, but he needs help. Please hurry." Within his blurred vision, Makoto could see Hokuto and Subaru by his sides, but at a distance. After some hesitance, they stepped closer. Makoto realized he was surrounded by red.

"He doesn't have much time," he heard Hokuto mutter, most likely to himself. Ah, did that explain why he was in a pool of blood?  _Your own blood,_ he reminded himself.

"Looked like the man had been drinking," Mao explained. The person who hit him had been drunk. He was okay. So why was Makoto the one paying the price? He hadn't done anything wrong.

He felt tears build up at the corners of his eyes. He didn't want to die. Today was the day Trickstar would relax. They had just won an S1. What did he do to deserve this?

"The ambulance is coming, just hang in there." Hokuto whispered softly.

With surprising gentleness, Subaru held Makoto's bloody hand in both of his. "You're okay, Ukki. Stay strong." Mao was still on the phone. The blond couldn't make out what he was saying, but he could pick out the desperate tone.

His mind fogged, breathing short and labored. As a last ditch effort to reassure his friends, he twitched his mouth upwards into a smile. It didn't last long. Makoto had long since closed his eyes. He could only imagine his friends' worry.

It hurts. He didn't deserve this.

It _hurts._ He didn't want to die.

As his senses began to dull, Makoto knew of his inevitable fate. He was going to die and he was going to accept it. The intense fear disappeared and he was relieved.

 _I love you and goodbye._ With his last thought regretfully unspoken, Yuuki Makoto passed away, surrounded by his beloved unit.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote angst again lol. Well, just you wait. I'll write something happier. I don't know if it'll be a one-shot, a multi-chapter, or drabble series, but only time can tell.


End file.
